


The history of a kingdom

by TheShadowOfTheFlame



Category: Red Queen Series - Victoria Aveyard
Genre: Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25878478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShadowOfTheFlame/pseuds/TheShadowOfTheFlame
Summary: Centuries after the Scarlet Guard managed to overthrow the Norta monarchy, a class is studying the events of this war.
Kudos: 12





	The history of a kingdom

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody, I'm Shadow and this is my firts fanfic published in English and on this website. Be kind! Happy reading❤️

"Class," my teacher started the class by putting her materials on the table. "Today we're gonna talk about 302 N.E."

She ran her eyes around the classroom, looking into the eyes of each of my classmates.

"I hope you all take notes. This is a very important year, when the Scarlet Guard is beginning to take center stage."

Everyone quickly got their tablets, except Julian and me.

Julian, my best friend, liked to use pens and notebooks - a bit inappropriate in our time, but he has an ancient soul.

I, on the other hand, already had the tablet in my hands, ready to enter all the important information.

I loved history. I really did. It was fascinating to know how things happened centuries ago, and how the world was different.

These days, everyone lived in harmony. Red, silver and newbloods. I couldn't even begin to imagine what it would be like to have that extreme division like in the past. I had a chill when I thought about what would have happened to my parents and myself if we had been born in those years.

"It all started with a girl," the teacher continued.

"Just a girl?" Ivy asked.

"Just a girl," Miss Roberts nodded. "Her name was Mare Barrow, and she looked just like any other red girl. This was her," and she passed her hand in the middle of the board, turning the projection on.

A picture of a brunette girl, with the tips of her hair gray - despite her young age - and chocolate-colored eyes appeared. Normal.

"It was her first day as a maid of the royal family at the time, the Calore. Coincidentally, it was also the day of the Royal Trial, when the heir to the throne and the flaming crown, Tiberias Calore VII, would choose a bride".

Ridiculous, I think. Not letting people get married for love.

"But then, during the presentation of Evangeline Samos - an important person in our history, remember her name - something unexpected happened".

I leaned my body forward, eager to know. I could see Julian doing the same at the next table.

"Mare ended up falling into the protective shield when Evangeline pulled the place where the red servants were.

"But- But- Weren't the shields electric?" Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Yes," Miss Roberts shook her head, emphatically. Everyone gasped.

"The reds would all die!" Daphne Samos exclaimed, angry but at the same time ashamed of what her ancestor did. I saw her holding the hand of her best friend Alina, who was red.

Miss Roberts closed her eyes, sadly.

"The silver ones didn't give a damn about the red ones. They treated them like trash."

"But it's just the color of blood!" I speak out loud, indignant at the thought.

"They didn't see it that way" so she went back to the explanation before anyone else interrupted her. "Mare managed to survive by sucking the rays out of the electric shield."

"She was an electrician, then? Like me?" Sapphire spoke, with a huge smile on her face.

"Yes, Sapphire. So the king decided to take her to the summer palace, which is where they were staying at the time. Somehow they convinced her to pretend to be a lost silver, Lady Mareena Titanos, and to marry the second prince, Maven Calore."

Some grumblings were heard from the room, all complaining about arranged marriages.

"The royal family of the time was like that" and she passed her hand again through the painting, moving on to the next picture.

She showed the picture of a family of four. Her father, Tiberias VI, had black hair and a beard of the same colour, with an athletic carriage and bronze eyes. His face was hard, with a square jaw and high cheekbones. His son and heir, Tiberias VII, had almost the same appearance, just a few different features on his face.

The queen, Elara Merandus, had a cold appearance. Her aristocratic face had sharp features, complemented by long platinum-blonde hair and icy blue eyes. I really shuddered to think that this cruel woman, Coriane Jacos' killer, had the same power as mine. Julian looked at me worried, almost knowing exactly what I was thinking.

The youngest prince, Maven, was a mixture of his two parents. His hair was black like his father's, but his eyes were identical to his mother's. I felt like they could read my soul, even if it was just a picture. His face was basically a copy of his father's, but there were some traces of his mother, like his nose.

They appeared to be powerful. And looking powerful makes you powerful.

"Weeks went by, Mare and Maven getting closer and closer as Tiberias VII prepared to receive their crown" the teacher paused. "Until Maven and Mare entered the Scarlet Guard."

And chaos exploded.

Students shouting, saying things like "but he's a silver prince," "how could the Guard allow someone like him?" or even "this kid is a dream, isn't he?

I kept quiet. My whispering instinct said something was wrong. Very wrong.

"Silence" my teacher said in a few seconds, not having to raise her voice to be heard. Everyone obeyed instantaneously.

"It's a trap, isn't it?" I spoke, looking at Miss Roberts.

"Correct as ever, Emilly" she nodded. I tried not to blush with the compliment, but I could feel my skin slowly turning red.

"Was Maven cheating the Scarlet Guard?" Julian questioned, with his eyebrows furrowed. The teacher agreed.

"Surely you have a completely stupid reason," Amanda, the girl who yelled about Maven being a dream, sank in the chair.

"Rumour has it that Maven claimed he wanted revenge for a boy he loved who died at the hands of silver. That was a lie, because he killed the boy," the class panting, but the teacher continued, "Accidentally, of course.

"Some more time later, the Guard attacks the summer palace, with a bunch of silver and red inside, to kill some people that Maven had pointed out.

"Some time later, the Guard attacks with full force and fights directly against silver. This attack was aimed at overthrowing the monarchy, convincing the heir to abandon the crown. But Tiberias VII did not choose the girl he was in love with, Mare Barrow."

"He was in love with her?" Alina asked, her eyes shining and a little smile on her face.

"Yes, but for him, duty comes first" the girl's smile fell "Maven was in love with her too".

"Wow, a love triangle" Jesper, a red boy who loved reading novels, exclaimed.

"So the attack went wrong," the teacher continued "and Maven and Mare were captured."

"But wasn't Maven just pretending?" Charles asks, with a confused look.

"Yes, but only his mother knew about it. Maven and Mare were to be tried by the king. But in a twist of fate, Elara Merandus frees her son from the hands of the Arven guards, controls his stepson's mind so he can take the sword of Tiberias Calore VI and... He had his father's head cut off."

The class gasped. My eyes were wide open, my imagination already forming the scene perfectly in my head as the teacher spoke.

"Tiberias VII had no strength to fight the murmurs of Elara Merandus and ended up cutting the king's head off."

A dramatic pause followed, making everyone bang their fingers on the table, gnaw their nails, swing their legs, or lean forward.

"And so Maven Calore takes the throne of Norta and Mare Barrow and Tiberias Calore VII are captured and sent to execution as criminals."

A silence ensued, some even stunned. All shocked by the cruelty of a 17-year-old boy.

"But something unexpected happens: the Scarlet Guard appears to save the exiled prince and the Electric Girl."

A whispered "yes!" was heard all over the quiet room.

"Months passed in which Mare together with the Scarlet Guard and Cal - the nickname of the prince - went after bloodsuckers to have an army, people to fight for the cause. Meanwhile, Maven ruled Norta and ordered what became known as 'Measures', which put a curfew on reds and now 15-year-olds were forced to join the army. In the middle of all this some battles took place. Maven and Evangeline have not yet married.

"Everything was going well for the Guard, but when some people went after the legion of teenagers who were going to the front of the war against Lakeland, Maven and a group of silversmiths brought the plane down and captured Mare.

I held my breath. What happened next?

"This is a picture of what happened soon after" she again ran her hand through the painting and the picture changed.

It was... disgusting.

Someone in the silver crowd recorded the exact moment when Maven was holding a chain attached to Mare's neck and forcing her to look at it. It looked like he was going to whisper something to her.

"He's a monster" someone whispered. I almost agreed with that person, but again, something seemed wrong.

Elara Merandus was a whisperer. She had the same power as mine - reading and controlling minds. But Maven was her son. She certainly couldn't be so cruel as to...

"Nobody's born bad, just like nobody's born alone" Julian speaks out loud in response to that comment "People become like that. Whether by choice, or consequence".

"Very wise for a 12-year-old boy, Julian" my teacher smiled, amused.

My best friend blushed, silvery blood rising on his face and ears.

"My asceticism, Julian Jacos - who inspired my name - wrote this in one of his diaries. I became interested in the person I was named after, so I read them.

The teacher nodded her head.

"Next week, we're going to Archeon on a school excursion. We're going to visit the old Whitefire Palace, which today is a museum with all the things still intact from that time. While we're there, I'll explain the rest of the history"Frustrated moans could be heard, all eager to know what was happening afterwards in this exciting period of our country's history. "Tomorrow, I will give you all the forms your parents must fill out. Have a great day" and with that, the sign indicating the end of the last class rang.


End file.
